Becoming One With Russia
by Rusalian96
Summary: Basiclly a bunch of one shots of Uke!Russia with anyone and everyone :D Got a request? Like a review and I shall see what I can do!
1. Chapter 1

**Russia let out a sigh of content as he sat down on the comfortable velvet couch. He was wondering why Spain had invited him over to begin with. He was let in by Romano, who 'kindly' lead him to the living room. He pouted slightly, wondering where the Spanish man may be. He looked around the room, not seeing a soul. He was about to get up and look till everything went back.**

"**Eh?" He blinked, placing a hand on whatever was blocking his vision. Spain smiled slightly, still covering Russia's eyes with his hands and whispered in his ear.**

"**I'm glad you showed up~" He removed his hands, walking around the couch and sitting next to the Russian. Russia blinked, quite confused at first then smiled.**

"**Of course, that would have been rude of me not to show up" He had a childish smile on his face, finally able to relax now that he knew that the Spaniard was here.**

"**Hmm, so what did you need me over in here in a hurry for?" Russia cocked his head to the side, openly asking his question. Spain inwardly groaned, wanting to tell him bluntly that he wanted to fully take him. Since it rather hot in his country this time of year, Russia was forced to take off his heavy winter coat which let him fall prey to his lustful gaze. Spain took in all there was to see which out the jacket. And he thought Russia looked damned sexy and didn't understand that even when Russia was in America, he still wore his coat. Even if he was a little, well uh, fluffy he still looked damn good. Spain licked his lips, regretfully taking his eyes off the Russian's clothed body to look at his face.**

"**Well you see, in truth I just wanted to chat" Spain smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling.**

"**We rarely get to talk and…", he paused for awhile, swallowing hard as he got images of Russia moaning his name, "and…", he quickly pushed the images away.**

"**And well I felt it was about time for a nice chat" Spain couldn't hide the fact that those mental images had got him hard. Russia didn't seem to notice and smiled, giggling slightly.**

"**Da, of course" Russia was playing with the ends of his scarf, glancing up at Spain.**

"**So what would you care to talk about?"**

**Spain bit the inside of his lower lip, getting harder the more he thought about the cute Russian in front of him. 'Talk about how I whanna fuck your tight ass' Spain shook his head slightly, swallowing hard as he looked at the confused Russian.**

"**Well you know, the normal stuff" He chuckled awkwardly, smiling slightly, "Like how life as been and everything" 'Maybe even take this talk to my room'**

"**Oh, da da!" Russia smiled brightly, giggling slightly and nodding. He was glad to finally be able to have just a normal talk with some one who wasn't scared or fearful of him. But of course, he had never had a conversation like his so he didn't know how to start.**

"**So um…how does one start these conversations?" He cocked his head to the side cutely, pouting slightly. Spain swallowed hard , getting up and grabbing his hand, "Follow me", he was leading the confused Russian male up the steps. He couldn't take it anymore. His throbbing cock was straining against the fabric of his pants. 'Oh god, I hope Lovi doesn't come in' Spain opened his bed room door, allowing Russia to follow him inside behind him.**

"**We can talk privately in my room" He closed the door behind them, locking it and watching the Russian's every move. He chuckled slightly, sitting on his bed next to Russia.**

"**Hmmm so~ how has life been?" He glanced at him, cock throbbing and straining against his pants. Russia smiled brightly, giggling and playing with the ends of his scarf.**

"**Mmmn life has been good, how has your life been?" He looked at Spain, who smiled.**

"**My life has been pretty good but uh" Spain the rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out how to tell Russia 'kindly' that he wanted to fuck him. He then remembered that Russia claimed 'everyone will become one with Russia' which caused him to smirk.**

"**Mmmn Russia, how would you like me to become one with you?" He was smirking, moving closer to the Russian. Russia blushed deeply, glancing down at the ground and fidgeting slightly.**

"**Ah…well…d-da, t-that sounds nice" Russia swallowed hard, glancing at the Spaniard. Spain licked his lips, gently pushing him onto the bed and crawled on top of him.**

"**Mmmn I hope you don't mind if I top~" Spain smirked, chuckling as he pinned Russia's arms above his head. Russia was blushing deeply, swallowing hard and nodding. Spain gently removed Russia's ever present scarf, using it to tie his wrists together. He removed all of Russia's clothes, smirking and pulling back to look at his handy work. Russia was blushing deeply, eyes half lidded as he glanced to the side. He gasped slightly when Spain gripped his chin, kissing him aggressively. Spain pulled back from the kiss, panting slightly as he ran his fingers through Russia's hair.**

"**Mmmn you hair feels like silk~" He chuckled, kissing his cheek and continued to stroke his hair. He kissed him again, exploring his moist cavern with his tongue. He slowly slid his hand down Russia's front, gripping his cock and teasing the slit. Russia moaned into the kiss, eyes closed in pleasure which caused the Spaniard to smirk.**

"**ya lie that, Ivan~?" he nipped at his lower lip, pumping his hand around the Russian's cock. Russia was moaning, eyes half lidded as he got harder and nodded. He was fisting the scarf, careful not to tear it. He was whimpering when Spain stopped. Spain chuckled, stroking his hair and kissing his cheek.**

"**Mmmn so needy already~? My my~" He reached over in his nightstand, making a little 'aha' when he found a bottle of lube.**

"**Don't whanna hurt my little Russia now do I~?" he chuckled, spreading some lube on his three of his fingers. He slowly slid one finger inside, feeling his Russian tense up.**

"**Relax~" He kissed his cheek, sliding in his last two. Russia was blushing deeply, eyes half lidded as he fisted his scarf. He was moaning slightly, starting to relax at the feel of the Spaniard's fingers. He moaned, arching his back slightly as a sudden wave of pleasure ran through his body which caused Spain to smirk.**

"**Mmmn guess I found that too~" He licked his lips, pulling his fingers out and hearing Russia whimper. 'God I love this~' Spain smirked, licking his lips and chuckling. He spread some lube on his cock, gripping Russia's hips and slowly began to slid his cock into him. He moaned when he was fully in, glancing down at Russia.**

"**Mmmn let me know when your ready~" He leaned forward, kissing him gently. Russia kissed him back, panting slightly when he pulled back. He nodded, beginning to relax and close his eyes.**

"**Mmmn m-move~" He moaned cutely, arching his back slightly. Spain chuckled, gripping his hips and thrusting into him roughly. He loved the power he felt when he had Russia under him, moaning his name. It felt so good. After awhile, he moaned, thrusting deeply inside of him and coming inside of him. He pulled out, panting heavily and laying on top of Russia. He kissed him gently, untying his wrists and setting the scarf to the side. Russia was panting heavily, eyes half lidded as he cuddled up to Spain's chest when he moved to next to him. He began to doze off, yawning and then finally falling asleep. Spain was stroking his hair, chuckling and allowing him to rest.**

"**Mmmn that was the best fuck ever~" Spain chuckled, yawning and dozing off. He fell asleep along side Russia, holding him close.**


	2. Chapter 2

England leaned back in his chair slightly, sipping his tea and letting out a relaxed sigh. Once again, he was the first one to the Allied meetings. He glanced around the room, blinking as he watched Russia walk through the door. He shuddered slightly, looking away from the larger nation. Russia did scare him at times, but for some reason or another. He wasn't scared of him now. He thought he looked rather sexy. It must be because France hasn't touched him lately. He shook those thoughts from his mind, glancing over when he heard the Russia male take his seat. He eyed his body slightly before quickly looking away when Russia looked up at him.

"Oh, good evening England, you here kinda early" Russia smiled sweetly, leaning onto the table slightly.

"I could say the same about you Russia" England set his tea cup down, looking over at him. Russia giggled, shaking his head.

"Oh no no, comrade, I'm right on time" He pointed to the clock, smiling sweetly. England glanced at the clock, blinking and then nodded.

"Quite" He chuckled slightly, sipping his tea yet again.

"I guess that makes everyone else late"

"Da!" Russia giggled, pulling out a medium sized flask and unscrewing the cap. Russia took a few sips before screwing the cap back on, placing it back in his cloak. He sighed in content as the vodka burned his throat slightly as it went down which caused England to stare. England swallowed hard, watching Russia swallow the drink. He could feel his hardened cock straining against the fabric of his pants, about to make his move when everyone else filed into the room. He quickly moved closer to Russia before anyone noticed, scowling at them the best he could.

"Your late"

"Awww come on Artie! Not all of use has a stick up they ass" America whined, but quickly smiled and sat down. Once everyone seated and comfy, America got up and began to sprout nonsense about how to achieve World Peace. England rolled his eyes, scoffing at the idiotic plan. He glanced over at Russia, who also seemed to hate the plan yet continued to smile. England wet his lips, coughing slightly and blushing. His cock was throbbing, straining against his pants. He closed his eyes, but they quickly opened when he came up with a plan. He smirked. Oh he was going to have fun tonight. So much fun. Most of the meeting, England ignored America and let him continue for once. America didn't notice this until the end of the meeting, pouting and making his way over to him.

"Artie! You was pretty quite today dude, somthin' hap man?" England cursed slightly, grumbling and looking at him.

"It is 'is something wrong' America, speak proper English!" Pleased with the reaction, America grinned and patted his back.

"Ahahaha! Maybe later man!" He continued to grin, waving bye then running over to Japan. England groaned, rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache coming on. He didn't want to get a headache, not tonight. He glanced around the room, noticing that Russia was already leaving. He cursed again, grabbing his jacket and quickly following after him.

"Hey Russia!" Russia stopped, glancing back at England and smiled.

"Oh hello, England, do you need something?" He cocked his head to the side, smiling cutely.

"Ah, I just wanted to know if you would join me for a drink tonight" England asked, putting his jacket on and glancing at Russia.

"Oh da! That sounds nice!" Russia smiled cutely, giggling. To say the least, a club wasn't on Russia's list of places to be or even go. But he here was, standing in front of a club and waiting for England. He pouted slightly, feeling out of place since this wasn't his normal hangout. He was only willing to let it slide since this might have been his one chance to hang out with a fellow nation on their own free will. He glanced down at his outfit, frowning slightly. He missed his winter coat and his normal outfit. He was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, black and white converse shoes and a white shirt which in his eyes seemed pretty tight on him. The only piece of his normal outfit that remained was his scarf.

Russia sighed, looking down at the ground slightly. He was hoping beyond hope that this wasn't a little trick. After all, he had seen England talking with America after the meeting before asking him. Maybe it was a dare? Russia shook his head. England seemed above childish jokes. But still. He couldn't push that thought from his mind. It had been hanging over his head all evening, like a dark cloud.

Right when Russia was beginning to lose hope in the fact that England would show up, a car pulled into the parking lot. He blinked, eyes slightly wide as he watched England get out of the car. England sure was a sight. He was dressed in skinny blue jeans, black converse shoes that came to below his knee caps, and a ripped union jack shirt. ON both wrists, he had at least to spiked wrist bands. On his hands were fishnet fingerless gloves. A choker lined his neck. And were those piercings? Ear rings lined his ears, three on the right while two were on the left. Russia didn't notice he had been staring until England snapped him out of his trace.

"Bloody 'ell Ivan, blink" England snapped slightly, but chuckled. He knew he must of looked a sight from his normal suit and tie.

"A-Ah sorry A-Arthur, I did not mean to stare" Russia managed to get out while he looked over England's outfit again. England chuckled again, allowing Russia to look him over again. It only gave him more time to take in Russia's appearance. England unnoticeably wet his lips. He grabbed Russia's hand, leading him into the large building. The lights were flashing to the beat of the loud techno music that blared from the speakers. England smirked slightly, leading Russia through the crowd of people toward the bar. He sat on one of the stools, glancing over as Russia did the same. He ordered himself a bottle of whiskey, while Russia ordered vodka.

"Ya'know, I've never tried vodka" England glanced at Russia, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I've never tried whiskey" Russia smiled sweetly at him, taking a sip from his vodka.

"Would you like a try?" England offered him some, thanking him when Russia offered him some vodka. They both took sips, nearly mimicking each others faces as they handed it back. They both agreed that their drink was better then the others drink. Normally Russia would argue but tonight was not a time for arguing. Tonight was made for fun. Russia smiled, sipping his vodka. England was watching Russia carefully, chuckling when he saw him moving to the beat of the music slightly.

"Would you like to dance? It is a club after all" England offered, taking another sip of his whiskey and raised an eye brow. Russia glanced over at him, smiling sheepishly.

"U-Uh t-that's quite alright, I do not dance in public…o-or at all for that matter"

"Come on Ivan, tonight's time for fun" England smiled, feeling slightly more giddy after his first few sips of his whiskey. He got off the stool, leaving his bottle next to Ivan's as he pulled him onto the dance floor where there were already plenty of other people dancing to the beat.

"Its easy~ just try to act like you know what your doing" England chuckled, dancing to the beat randomly like everyone else. Russia was quite nervous but found it quite funny that the normal 'stick up his ass' England was telling him to basically lighten up. He gasped cutely when England grabbed his hands, dancing with him.

"Come on~" Russia smiled weakly, swallowing hard as he began to dance slightly. Some time around midnight, after hours of drinking and dancing, England offered a ride to his house to Russia. He gladly accepted, following England outside where America ended up picking them up. Oh the look on America's face when he noticed that Russia was with England. Priceless.

"Ah due, why is the commie wit ya man?" America was glaring slightly, driving home England and Russia. He would glance back at them every once in awhile to see if everything was ok. He knew how England was when he was drunk, but not Russia. That thought alone scared him. England was playing with Russia's hair while Russia laid his head in his lap.

"Ey! I can-um-hang out wit-ta anyone I-uh-want" England finally got out, hiccupping slightly and playing with Russia's hair who seemed to be asleep.

"H-He's not that…bad" England had a sad look on his face and glanced up at America, who seemed confused.

"I mean…he had fun tonight, he even told me some about himself too" He smiled slightly, unbuckling himself when America pulled into his driveway.

"Ya-hic-just have at getta know 'em that's all" England unbuckled Russia, who was clearly in a deep sleep. He opened the car door, about to attempt to lift the huge nation when America stopped him.

"I'll get 'em dude, ya just go unlock the door" America offered, picking the Russian male up bridal style. He was gald he had decided to carry Russia into the house, now feeling the country's full weight he knew England would not have even lifted him from the seat. He followed behind England, gently laying Russia down on the couch as England closed the door. He sighed, shaking his head slightly and glanced back at the drunk British man.

"Are you sure your alright with Russia sleepin in your home dude?" America looked worried but knew he would not be able to stop his big brother any time soon. England nodded, shooing America from his home.

"Yeah yeah, I'z be um…fine" He waved away America's worried, watching him drive away before closing and locking the door. He walked into the living room, smiling when he saw the sleeping Russian male. England grabbed a near by blanket, covering him up and tucking him in. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down, kissing Russia's forehead and cheeks. He moved some hair from his face, sighing.

"Well…guess that plan failed" He muttered slightly. He had planned to get Russia in bet but after tonight, he only saw the Russian as his friend. Maybe even a child. He smiled sweetly, making sure Russia was comfy as he headed upstairs and got ready for bed. He climbed into bed, falling asleep rather quickly but was later woken up by Russia. He allowed him in bed with him, holding him close and allowing him to cuddle against his chest.

'Hmmm…more as a child' England thought to himself as he kissed Russia's forehead again, falling asleep yet again.


End file.
